


Initiation

by amdnj



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M, Multi, implied group sex, spoilers: blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To become a Gokaiger, one must pass Marvelous’s ‘initiation.’ Gai is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation

How was he supposed to feel? Back against the wall in his pjs? His heart pounding as his eyes could barely make out the naked silhouette against the dimly lit room?

“You wanted to be a gokaiger right?” Marvelous grins, taking a step forward. His strut is to be expected of a pirate Captain. His…..manhood even more so. Gai can’t help but to stare.

“….Y-yeah…but I thought I was already a member?” His eyes keep darting up and down his body. No wonder they called him Captain Marvelous. The captain was beautiful. As if he was a figure carved marvelously out of marble.

“You passed the first test.” He took another step forward, closing in the space between them. He brushed against Gai’s leg, who jumped in suprise. He didn’t know how to feel. Marvelous was handsome but but.. “Now you have to pass initiation…”

“I-initiation?” What if he didn’t pass? Would he not be Gokai silver?And just what could this be? What did it have to do with Marvelous being naked? Did he want him to give him a sponge bath?

“With that pretty not so little mouth of yours, I don’t think you’ll have a problem.” Marvelous smirked and pulled back. As he took a step away, he crossed his arms, and stood pushing his dick out for the world to see. “On your knees.”

Pretty? Gai touched his lips flushing. He could do it, but what was—Knees. oh. Oh. OH. OH MY GOD. What did he do? He’s never sucked dick before. He’s never had his dick sucked before? He could name every member of every sentai team ever, but how did one suck a dick?

“I d-don’t know how to…” Gai stammered and crossed his arms leaning against the wall.

“Time for you to learn…or are you going to say no to your captain? To the red ranger?” Marvelous smiled, and brushed one of his thumbs against Gai’s lips.

“…I…y-yes sir.” Gai fell to his knees and stared at it. “I…what do I—”

Marvelous grabbed his hair, not too tight but enough of a grip to cause a yelp. “Just a simple bow job. It’s not too hard. You can do it…” He spoke softly in an unusually soft voice compared to his grip on his hair

Taking a deep breath, Gai parted his lips, and with Marvelous’s permision dipped his tongue against the tip. His grip tightened on his hair causing a yelp from Gai.

“Shh shh. Don’t want to wake the others. They need their sleep..” Marvelous pushed his head gently towards him. Gai carefully took Marvelous inbetween his flushed cheeks and pink lips. He dragged his tongue against every inch of his skin.

Marvelous gasped and moaned quietly. “Good…Good…move your head.. and use your hand.” Sure this was initiation, but the kid was a novice. If he wanted a decent blow job, he was going to have to show him the ropes. Wasn’t that his job as senpai?

His hand wrapped tentaively around Marvelous’s dick, and bobbed his head with enthusiasm. Once he knew what he was doing, that’s what it was. He was shit at skill, but he had the passion of a thousand men.

Not too long after, Marvelous stopped him. “I’m…gonna…get ready…” And a moment later, he emptied himself into Gai’s mouth. With a pop, he slipped his dick out, and Gai hesitantly swallowed.

“Welcome to the team, Gai..” Marvelous leaned down and cupped his face, sharing a small kiss. “Team meetings are Friday night in my room. No clothes required. I’m sure the others would like to see what this mouth of yours can do…”

As he left with a smug smile in the after glow of blow jobs, Gai sat on his knees with a flustered flabbergasted look. Sure they were pirates…and Marvelous was handsome but….wow, he was going to love it here.


End file.
